Viva Las Vegas
| writer = Sally Benson | starring = | music = George E. Stoll | cinematography = Joseph F. Biroc | editing = John McSweeney, Jr. | studio = Jack Cummings Productions | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $9,442,967"[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1964/00262.php Box Office Information for Viva Las Vegas] . The Numbers. Retrieved May 19, 2013. }} Viva Las Vegas is a 1964 American musical film starring Elvis Presley and actress Ann-Margret. Directed by golden age Hollywood musical director George Sidney, the film is regarded by fans and by film critics as one of Presley's best movies, and it is noted for the on-screen chemistry between Presley and Ann-Margret. It also presents a strong set of ten musical song-and-dance scenes choreographed by David Winters and featured his dancers. Viva Las Vegas was a hit at movie theaters, becoming the number 14 movie in the list of the Top 20 Movie Box Office hits of 1964.Based on the Box Office Report database. The movie was #14 on the Variety year end box office list of the top-grossing movies of 1964. Plot Lucky Jackson (Elvis) goes to Las Vegas, Nevada to participate in the city's first annual Grand Prix Race. However, his race car, an Elva Mk. VI, is in need of a new motor (engine) in order to compete in the event. Lucky raises the necessary money in Las Vegas, but he loses it when he is shoved into the pool by the hotel's nubile swimming instructor, Rusty Martin (Ann-Margret). Lucky then has to work as a waiter at the hotel to replace the lost money to pay his hotel bill, as well as enter the hotel's talent contest in hopes of winning a cash prize sizable enough to pay for his car's engine. During all this time, Lucky attempts to win the affections of Rusty. His main competition arrives in the form of Count Elmo Mancini (Cesare Danova), who attempts to win both the Grand Prix and the affections of Rusty. Rusty soon falls in love with Lucky, and immediately tries to change him into what she wants. Cast * Elvis Presley as Lucky Jackson * Ann-Margret as Rusty Martin * Cesare Danova as Count Elmo Mancini * William Demarest as Mr. Martin (Rusty's father) * Nicky Blair as Shorty Fansworth * Jack Carter as Himself * Teri Garr as Showgirl * The Jubilee Four as Themselves * George Cisar as Manager of Swingers * Robert Aiken as Driver * Red West as Son of Lone Star State Production In Great Britain, both the movie and its soundtrack were sold as Love In Las Vegas, since there was another, different movie called Viva Las Vegas that was being shown in British cinemas at the same time that Presley's was released. The chemistry between the two stars was quite real during the filming of Viva Las Vegas. Presley and Ann-Margret began an affair, and this received considerable attention from movie and music gossip columnists. This reportedly led to a showdown with Presley's worried girlfriend Priscilla Beaulieu. (Elvis and Priscilla married in 1967.) In her 1985 book Elvis and Me, Priscilla Presley describes the difficulties that she experienced when the gossip columnists erroneously "announced" that Ann-Margret and Presley had become engaged to be married. In her memoirs, Ann-Margret refers to Elvis Presley as her "soulmate" and stated: "We felt there was a need in 'The Industry' for a female Elvis Presley." In addition, the filming of Viva Las Vegas reportedly produced unusually heated exchanges between the director, film veteran George Sidney, and Presley's manager, Colonel Tom Parker, who was not credited as a "Technical Advisor" in the film's credits. The arguments reportedly concerned the amount of time and effort allotted by the cinematographer, Joseph Biroc, to the song and dance numbers that featured Ann-Margret, ostensibly on the orders of the director. These scenes in Viva Las Vegas include views of Ann-Margret's dancing taken from many different camera angles, the use of multiple movie cameras for each scene, and several retakes of each of her song-and-dance scenes. David Winters from the original cast of West Side Story was the film's choreographer and was recommended by Ann-Margret for the job. This was Winters' first job as a choreographer on a feature film and Ann-Margret was his dance student at the time. Because the film went over budget, Parker would slash the budgets for all the remaining films in Presley's career. "Little Church of the West," the oldest Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, is the location used in the closing scene. The scene where Presley sings Viva Las Vegas is performed in one single unedited shot—the only known example of such a technique in Presley's movie career. Reception The film grossed $9,442,967 at the box office, earning $5 million in U.S. theatrical rentals. For his role in Viva Las Vegas, Elvis Presley received a third place prize 1965 Laurel Award for best male performance in a musical film. Viva Las Vegas also received the 1965 Laurel Award for runner-up in the category of the best musical of 1964. Ann-Margret was praised for her on screen chemistry with Elvis, as she nearly stole the film from him. Some critics in 1964 were lukewarm about Viva Las Vegas, such as one for The New York Times, who wrote: "Viva Las Vegas, the new Elvis Presley vehicle, is about as pleasant and unimportant as a banana split." However, many others deduced the reasons why many members of the North American public liked the movie so much. ''Variety'' magazine stated in its review: "Beyond several flashy musical numbers, a glamorous locale, and one electrifying auto race sequence, the production is a pretty trite and 'heavyhanded' affair". Critical reaction notwithstanding, Viva Las Vegas has become one of Elvis Presley's most popular and iconic films. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "Viva Las Vegas" – Nominated * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated Soundtrack DVD releases ; Warner Home Video, August 1, 2000. This was the first DVD release. It contains the movie in two formats on a flipper disc. One side contains the movie in the Aspect Ratio: 1.33:1 (4:3), the other side is in Widescreen (Letterbox). The soundtrack is presented in mono. ; Viva Las Vegas Deluxe Edition, Warner Home Video, August 7, 2007. * Commentary by Steve Pond, rock journalist and author of Elvis in Hollywood * Restored and Digitally Remastered in a 16x9 master, enhanced for widescreen televisions. Color/16x9 Anamorphic transfer 2.4:1 * New featurette Kingdom: Elvis in Vegas * Remastered soundtrack in Dolby Digital 5.1 from original production elements and original mono theatrical soundtrack. This film is the first of only two Elvis movies (the other being Jailhouse Rock) to be officially released onto every home video format ever distributed in the U.S. (Beta, VHS, CED Disc, Laserdisc, DVD, HD DVD and Blu-ray DVD) In popular culture * The iconic classic racer anime character Gō Mifune (aka Speed Racer), and his racer image, complete with neckerchief and black pompadour, was directly based on Elvis's character in this movie. * The 2000 film The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas is a play on the title of this film. Ann-Margret also appears in the movie and performs a version of "Viva Las Vegas" for the soundtrack, but retitled "Viva Rock Vegas". * In Angel, the fourth season episode "The House Always Wins" highlights the song when Angel, Gunn and Fred drive to Vegas to visit (and eventually rescue) their friend Lorne, who is an unwilling performer in a mystical lounge act. * Elvis, a 2005 TV miniseries about the life of Elvis Presley, depicts the supposed Elvis/Ann-Margret affair during the filming of Viva Las Vegas. * The suit Elvis Presley wears in the movie is depicted in Fallout: New Vegas (2010), worn by an Elvis impersonator who goes by the moniker "The King". * Viva, also known as Viva Las Vegas, is an AIDS Services of Austin fundraiser that traditionally features faux gambling. In 2009, the event began featuring a fashion show, labeled by Austin American-Statesman social columnist Michael Barnes as the "Best Austin fashion show ever." See also *List of American films of 1964 References Sources * * * Further reading * External links * * * * Entry at movie cars database * Interview with Ann-Margret Category:1964 films Category:1960s musical comedy films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Auto racing films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by George Sidney Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films shot in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films